Decicions
by soniitk
Summary: What would have happened if Usopp had not arrived in time at the farewell in Water7?. How would react both sides?. Their paths had been separated completely or they will meet again?.
1. Lament

Usopp had just received the news that the Strawhats had decided to leave to continue their adventures. He runs as much as he could. With a speed that exceeded of a normal person. Diverting obstacles that opposes his path, hearing sounds of fighting coming from a Navy ship. A slight smile appears on his face thinking. _What better way to leave with a great obstacle, as the Navy, to start a new adventure._

But the smile faded away when he sees the new ship "Sunny " is flying through the sky. His now former nakamas had "decided" to leave without him on board. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Shouting with all his might "LUFFYYYYYYY GOMEEEEEEEEE ." Hoping that his last words had reach the person on the other side.

Feeling like his legs began to wobble as he slowly ran out of breath, for a second his heart stopped, and as the next second came, it continue beating even faster than before. Wanting to deny what he had just witnessed only a few seconds ago. Wanting all this to be just a dream, a nightmare. _It had to be, right!?._

His nakama fighting with all their being to rescue one of them, even challenging the world for it. They had even fought together for the good of his nakama in aid. 'Course he was in disguised but most of his crew seemed to have recognized him. Even he had not hesitated when his captain had ordered him to shoot the flag of the World Government. Which was certainly an act that he put his life at risk. Challenging and thus declaring a war with the government. But he had not cared, an order was an order and more when it included to protect his nakama. Even in an act of desperation he decided to take off his mask, to help that friend who had encouraged him to follow his dream. Perhaps his nakama, now regret it?.

He had realized how weak he was and decided to leave them behind. It's true, he had been a fool; a completely fool in having challenged him, but it was for that same reason he was here now, trying to apologize for his stupidity. Leaving aside his pride to do what he felt was right. Something he used to think that what he done was the right thing, but that was just an excuse for his behavior. And he knew that. Watching them fight so hard, trying by all possible ways, including risking their own life. To rescue their nakama that had been taken of their hands. That battle had made him come around. He wanted to apologize, but it was too late ..feeling anger, pain, agony, despair. But most of it, to himself.

Falling to the floor on his knees, crying, hitting his arms on the ground with his remaining strength. Not wanting to look ahead. Not wanting to open his eyes again. He wanted to remember all those memories when they were together. Fighting for a simple lunch from a rubber arms. Sharing hours and hours sitting to catch a simple fish. Fighting back to back against enemies who dare cross in their way. Closing his eyes as hard as he could. But a voice brought him back to reality. One that he never wanted to go back to.

"Oi Nose bro, what are you doing here? What? I thought you were on board with them". Zambai said with worry in his voice.

"I-I came-too-late ..". Usopp wail with a hoarse voice, opening his eyes slightly, with his eyes still on the floor. Tears keep falling from his eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for?". Turning to see his comrades. "We the Franky House!. Let-Lets help nose bro to reunite with the Muwiwaras!". Zambai roar.

"Hai." The Franky House yells in unison.

"NO". Usopp protested, directing his gaze to the ocean, which already had no trace of what happened a few seconds ago. With his voice more calm. "Arigato, but they already made a decision." Standing up. "They decided to leave me behind." Exhaling a deep breath. "Taking different roads. And that is exactly what I'll do".

Drying his tears with the back of his hand. With a look that reflected firmness; traces of regret and pain slowly fading. With his chin up, turning back and his attention to Iceberg San. With a new goal in mind.

"Iceberg San, if you agree, I would like to help in the repairs. If that is possible?." Asking firmly with no hesitation in his words.

"NMAA ~ I would have to do some adjustments, but I think it would be possible.". Iceberg confirm.

"Arigato" Bowing slightly. "If you do not mind, I would like to learn some carpentry too."

"NMAA ~ I thought you'd said that. I'll personally teach you, so you can rest easy."

"Arigato". Bowing a little and taking steps forward. Parting to the Galley-La Company.

The people around him said no more, they knew that the boy had already made a decision, and nothing would change his mind. Looking at him with compassion but determined to help. Not mentioning anything about what just happen would help and same goes for the word "Mugiwaras" which now was taboo to mention. They also began to walk. Following the boy that now it could only be seen an silhouette of him.

* * *

This story was running for a while in my head, I'm sure that I'm not the only one who has thought of this possibility. As shown by a story I read not long ago. Which inspired me to share my idea. It's called "Final Departure" by MeriGo-round.

As always, sorry if i have misspell something wrong or skip sentences. As you may know or not. I do not speak english very well. But even so i'm trying to share my ideas and be better in english while on it.

By the way when Usopp is leaning is the way the Japanese leans as a show of gratitude.


	2. The Silent Mark

Everyone was looking at front, not really at something. Simply ahead where a few seconds ago they heard cries of an apology. Water7 was no longer in sight. Only a vast ocean, which would send them into a new adventure. But, _How?_ Everyone wondered. If they left a nakama behind. A nakama whom had decided to apologize..but they had already left.

"We - we have to go back, there's still time, hurry let- " Nami said with a half broken voice, but determined to accomplish what she just said. Tears falling from her cheeks. And she would have continue to encourage them but a yell made her stop.

" NO! " Yell the Captain, not turning to see his navigator, his eyes still on the ocean. "We have to keep going." His hands taking the form of fists. " If we go back Ji Chan will definitely not let us escape a second time". Although those words had authority in it, there was a hint of pain too.

"But-but - Nami tried to protest but, Franky words interrupted her.

"Just for your Ji Chan seriously?" Walking where his _now_ captain was located. "Didn't we just fought the World Government ?. Are you telling me that you are thinking to surrender just because of your JI CHAN!? Didn't you just heard the cries of apology!?". Franky scream enrage.

"Yes , I heard it ." Sobbing, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I HEARD IT, I HEARD IT, I HEARD IT.. and it hurts .. but if we turn .. ". His hands now clutching the railing furiously " Maybe it will be too late. Perhaps he already made a decision. Maybe he even hates us now. Especially me. And I do not blame him... I also hate myself for this ... And even if we go back.. I'm not sure he wants to return .. not when he thinks we have betrayed him". Placing his hand to his chest . "It hurts a lot, but from here on.. our paths separates". He closes his eyes for a few seconds, and he then turns his gaze to his nakama, which some were crying while others were with regret in their eyes. "Gome minna, all this happened because of a decision I took. I really don't deserve to be the Captain... But I ask you to still navigating with me, Please". Luffy ask with pleading eyes tainted with fear and despair.

They knew what their Captain meant, in his words and in his eyes it could be reflected..that he was afraid of losing another of his nakama. He was afraid that his nakama will lose confidence in him. Knowing this, all nodded, turning back to put the sail where the Log Pose was pointing at and help with what was needed to be done. Wanting to keep their minds occupied. But screams made them pause inadvertently.

"USOPPPPPPP GOMEEEEEEEEEE". Luffy scream at the top of his lungs. Even knowing that the man on the other side could not listen to his words. But he felt that he had to say it. The weight on his chest was lightened a little. But the weight was still too big. "GOMEEEeeee gomeee ". He paused, letting his tears fall freely. He squeezed his eyes and opens them again, taking a deep breath. "USOPPP, TAKE CARE, I ASSURE YOU THAT I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU, NEVER! AND FORGIVE ME FOR BEING A STUPID CAPTAIN . ARIGATO FOR ALL WHAT YOU DONE UNTIL NOW, ARIGATO USOPP, TAKE CARE".

The others turned, surprise, watching his captain shouting at an empty sea. And without noticing they were walking step by step to where he was. Deciding to do the same.

"ARIGATOOO USOPP ARIGATOOOOO!". Nami cried, tears in her eyes; both hands on each side of her mouth. "I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE CLIMATE TACT I ASSURE YOU, DO NOT WORRY! AND TAKE CARE USOPPPP!". She shouted.

"ARIGATO USOPP, TAKE CARE". Chopper was sobbing alongside Nami, his hands on each side of his body. "SEE A DOCTOR WHEN YOU GET HURT. DON'T NEGLECT YOUR BODY. I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU USOPP! ARIGATO" . He wailed.

"USOPPP" . Blowing his cigarette and letting the smoke fly away from it, pressing it hard with a fist. "YOU BETTER EAT LIGHT FOOD, DO NOT NEGLECT YOUR HEALTH, EAT HEALTHY AND EAT ALL OF YOUR FOOD. UNDERSTOOD, SHITTY SNIPER?". Sanji scream, he too was crying in despair.

"USOPPP BROO, GOMEEE ... KEEP BEING SUPERRRR AND TAKE CARE OF IDIOT BERG AND MY ANIKIS! TAKE CARE, USOPP BRO". Franky shouted while tears keep on falling.

"LONGN - USOPP TAKE CARE, KEEP BEING THE GREAT SNIPER THAT YOU ARE". She then quietly, knowing that two of her nakamas were unknown of that fact of who the man behind the mask truly was. Lowering her face slightly, closing both eyes. Trying to not let her tears escape. "_Arigato Sogeking"_ . Robin murmur.

"USOPPPP GOMEEE" . Stepping forward, his face unreadable. Although his hands, which were shaking. Expressed what his face could not. Expressing regret. "IT WAS MY STUPID DECISION THAT YOU STAY. BUT I TRUST THAT YOU'LL KEEP MOVING FORWARD. REMEMEBER THAT YOU WERE A MUGIWARA .. WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU! I ASSURE YOU, TAKE CARE USOPP!". Zoro shouted.

"GOODBYE USOPP". All Mugiwaras said in unison.

When they're screams ended, each of them could feel the weight on their shoulders had lightened. But the weight was still too big, that it hurt. But it was something they would have to get used to. Because that weight will stay there forever.

Standing with their backs facing the ocean. While the ship was still moving. Raising their left hands showing an "X" in their forearms, the silent mark of _nakamas_. The wind blowing on them. With the sound of the waves. Tears grew in each other's eyes. Not moving a muscle, without seeing each other. They keep on standing still until they were satisfied.


	3. Going Forward

There were no words crossed. Just cries, the smell of food and exercise.

There was no party to celebrate , Franky did not protest. He did not feel in the mood to celebrate his join to the Strawhats .

The next day making sure the ship was in good state, the sails were where they should be. While walking to the deck. He saw Luffy sitting on Sunny's head, looking solemnly at the ocean.

Luffy and Chopper had continue fishing, every minute seemed like an eternity, so when one of them try to focus talking. Somehow "Usopp" was always brought up on the conversation. Both decided to just sit quietly. And they continue this same routine for days.

Sanji tried to put his mind always at work. Cooking. Preparing food for the lovely ladies, Nami Swan and Robin Chwan and the rest. Their favorite dishes and desserts. Although the man dancing with his eyes turned into hearts, that person was long gone. But always keeping his chivalry at all times.

Zoro lifted more weights than his usually would. Meaning a lot more sweat too. Fighting with the ero-cook, was no longer in his schedule. Sanji felt the same. He only came down when it was time for breakfasts and lunches.

Robin, though her face did not show much. She also occupied her mind by reading books. Of the ten books she would usually read daily. It increase its number more by the hour. The few words she used to say. She became a completely silent girl.

Chopper, after spending hours fishing with Luffy. The hours left, he would spend it by doing his Rumble Balls, medicines or reading. His face had changed from tenderness to a bitter stare and a tired face with tears.

Franky, would use his time fixing things, updating or developing new weapons to himself or the ship. Occasionally crying, feeling being part of Mugiwaras was not as "SUPERRRR" as he had thought at first. Although he did not blame them, he knew the very well reason why they behaved the way they did.

Nami, she would go to her mandarins to the girl's bedroom back and forth. And when it was time to eat breakfast she would go to the kitchen or just eat inside her room. That had been her daily routine. He did not say a word to anyone, not even to Robin. Her rage and screams had completely stopped. And on nights when she thought no one would listen she cried.

The cries of Luffy for meat had ceased. His smile which was always present in his face had completely disappeared. He was not of those people who could spend hours without speaking or stand still in one place. But the memory of his friend and his sorrow exceeded his hunger, fatigue and boredom. He had lost more than a nakama ... a brother. And that hurt so much that sometimes he could not sleep at nights. He knew he was not the only one who couldn't do so. Sometimes he heard them crying or himself crying.

It became like this for weeks, even when landing on an island they would just buy the necessary and then go back to the ship not saying a word to each other.

At least that was the daily routine until an evening came. Everyone was seated on the bench of the Sunny. The first few hours they said nothing. Not direct stares, until Zoro broke the silence.

"Gome, minna". He glanced at no one in particular. "All this happened because of my decision, if you all want me to go. I'll go, I understand your decision". He declared.

"No, you're wrong, Zoro". Taking his cigarette from his pocket, lightening it and blowing the smoke from it. "We all accept your decision. So we are all guilty. Neither more and no one less".

They all nodded in agreement. Surprised. That Sanji called Zoro by his name, but again these last days, they were all different.

"We must go forward; we cannot go on like this... ". Luffy said. His eyes staring at the big ocean, his hand silently heading to his chest, squeezing strong his vest. "I feel that the more silence the ship gets, the more it hurts. I know that nothing can be as before. But we have to keep on going forward. I don't like this. I do not think I can go on, if this continues. And I'm sure if Usopp had been in our place. He would have wanted that."

Their eyes widened a few inches. How could they have not thought of that? . He was right. He would have not like it any of this. On the contrary, he would try to bright them up, try every possible way to get them to laugh. Their Captain though he was often so easily distracted and a baka. He looked and thought things they would never think of. And that managed to get a truly smile painted on their faces. And with that same smile all nodded and replied.

"_Aye , Captain"._

They had so many things going in their heads, memories, laughs, stories, games and lies between them. It still hurt; the weight was bigger in others. But the pain was shared. And they knew that there would be times that these would hurt even more. But for now, being united, but the pain would not have to be suffer alone.


	4. A New Nakama

The following days were not as quiet as the previous ones, they laughed more, though sometimes felt guilty about it. But immediately they shook that idea and tried to be as they used to be before it happened. Sanji returned to be the ero -cook and his fights with Zoro had returned too. Luffy and Chopper play tag it again, although it was not as fun as before, but it did formed smiles on their faces. They also continued to fish and although the name "Usopp" kept appearing. It did not hurt as much as it did before. Nami was back at yelling at them for whatever reason or antics they've done. The shouts of" SUPERRRR" from Franky could be heard again with his signature pose. And Zoro .. he too was back as the Zoro as before. And though his weights have lessened; the weights were still inhumanly impossible to lift. But he had long ago exceeded the capacity of a normal human being.

When they met Brook and knew of his problem. They did not think twice to help. Not only because Luffy had fully decided to be their new Nakama. But because they could finally have something to entertain their minds with. And what better way than an actual fight. Action was what they scream for. Making their hearts beat faster than ever. Their hands were sweating with excitement. Although Nami and Chopper still had some fear, but they felt it was a good thing, to keep them busy.

When Franky had show them _Mini Merry_, they felt even more eager running through their bodies. They felt like a weight had been removed from them. At least now they had a link, or rather imagine that his presence was still present among them. All seemed to feel the same.

And though their fight with Moria had been more difficult than they thought it will be. But it proved them that it will take even more work with one less nakama. Especially with the ghost girl. But it seemed the depression over the loss of Usopp, they had become negative. Among these, Franky; who had been able to defeated Perona. And although the Dock; had come out different than they originally planned. They had been able to distract Oars enough time. They had beaten Moria. Then realization dawned. Even though they deep knew the answer, they knew it will be harder. But soon they all observed that Usopp's help was indeed needed. Surely he would have elaborated some plan and maneuver some strategies or have realized sooner the danger they would encounter if the sun reappeared. Surely they would have finished faster. The importance he was to the crew. All the little things he did, that seemed so few, but those little things had gotten them to where they stand now.

They had gotten a new nakama, Brook. Willing to help him reunite with Laboon, his whale friend. And a party, a song had raised their spirits. Binks Sake, but felt it would have been much more fun if he had been here. Deciding to forget that for a moment. They celebrated and sang until their hearts and throats were satisfied. They drink and ate until their stomachs were about to explode.

A few days later. The Strawhats; especially Franky, Chopper, Nami and Luffy. Had decided to tell Brook, about the nakama with whom, they separated along the way. They felt that their new nakama had the right to know that they had one more person who had belonged to the Strawhats. And it would be unfair that they alone were the only ones who knew of the great nakama they had managed to have. Whom they missed and longed for.

Taking turns, they told him since the day they met him. All adventures, pranks, lies, his fight with Luffy and the last words they heard from him. It hurt their chests talking about him. But they too felt joy remembering all those happy and sad moments they had together. When the Mugiwaras ended the story. Brook cried again, as he had days before they told him about Laboon. He cried and cried, and the tears had managed to affect to his new nakamas. Luffy, Nami, Chopper and Franky, had begun to cry with him. Sanji had taken his cigarette from his pocket, blowing the smoke from it. Silent tears coming out of his visible eye and the other. Zoro and Robin were also crying but with invisible tears. And so they all together broke into a cry. That was until a storm interrupted them. Continuing their journey they met a mermaid named Camie.

* * *

I would say this again. If you feel like my story have too much errors in it. You can always read the story of "Final Departure" by MeriGo-round.

I too feel the same way. But I didn't want them to be in much anger with Zoro. And them feeling depressed all the time. I want it to be different from the story she wrote. (I think she's a girl) But even so I will continue on writing. Why?. Because I want to see the end of my story too. (lol)

By the way since the next chapter, there will be OCC's. I originally didn't want it to be in that way. But..it was the only way I could continue with the story.


	5. Captain

When they met Camie and decided to rescue her nakama . Who ended up being Hacchi . Although with persistence they ended up helping him. They went to the next island, Sabaody Archipelago.

On this island they found their separation. Two years later, on the same island, where they're paths part differents ways, but not permanently. On that same island they meet again. Although not all the _Strawhats_ were present. But they already knew that.

They continued sailing, defeating marines, pirates, and some other Shichibukai, Yonkous on the way. Until they threw anchor on the new island they had sailed to.

Usually someone would stay on the ship and let the others explore the island. But in this island. These preparations were unnecessary. Because _someone_ was already waiting for them.

"Hold it." Yell a seven year old, with a voice of authority, though his legs said otherwise. Yes, they were shaking. "If you wish to enter, then you all need to pass a test". The child declared.

Zoro immediately laid his hands on his swords, ready to unsheathe them. But a blow sends him to the ground.

"Zoro, Baka!" The enrage navigator cry. "It's only a child, what were you planning to do to him?".

"Tskk, _the kid_ was in our way." Zoro said flatly. Lying on the floor with a bump on his head. "He brought it on himself ". He replied. Only gaining another bump above the one he already had.

"Gomene, but this BAKA doesn't know when to control himself". Nami said glaring at the man on the floor. "But tell me, it would be possible to enter without having to do some kind of test?". Nami said, directing her gaze to the boy with the sweetest face she cold muster.

"Mm. Sorry. You've just disapproved the test". He denied

"Eh Nande?". Nami asked concern.

"You tried to persuade me and avoid the test. Only a true warrior does not dodge a fight. Even if it cost him his life .. ". He paused, and softly murmur. "Even if it cost him his arm". He then shook the thought. "Therefore you cannot go more through here".

"Hm true. Nami, you're not a true warrior". Luffy agreed. Directing his gaze to his navigator.

"But I'm a woman. You, Baka!". Nami furiously exclaimed, giving a bump to Luffy's head sending him to the floor.

"Hey kid, Nami is the bravest warrior of these seas, in that you can be certain". Sanji exclaimed angrily. Although he had to stop to think what just came out of his mouth. Yes, it was the same as his old nakama would say.

"Shut up, Sanji " Nami said, realizing too, who originally were these words from.

"Hai, Nami Swann". He softly replied.

"Well then, what are you planning to do Luffy?". Zoro asked already up again.

Rising quickly from the ground. "We turn around the ship. If Nami can't enter. Then we will g- ". Suddenly a roaring could be heard from Luffy's belly. Rubbing it, he turns to see Nami on the eyes. "Nami, can you stay to watch the ship?." Luffy naively asked.

"You want me to stay here alone, Luffy? ". Nami was burning with anger.

"Ehh?, Of course not, you can stay with-".

"Wait, did you just said Luffy?". Interrupted the little boy. Who had apparently changed his serious face to an excited one.

"That's right. I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'll be King of the Pirates". Yell Luffy, raising both arms in the air.

"Lu -luffy ..". The child mumur.

"Oi , Wuffy!" Yell a man apparently of 20 years old. Triumphantly jumping from a tree, to stand beside the child. "You're not making the guests go through false tests. Are you?." The man ask quirking an eyebrow at the child.

"Eh. Did Nami really did not lose?". Exclaimed Luffy.

"So you did, did it again!". Givin the child a huge bump on his head. "Gome, Gome. My name is Manji , Nice to meet you ." The man gently apologized.

"And I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I - " Interrupted again by a punch of Nami .

"Hai hai." . Directing his gaze to Manji . "Hi, I'm Nami".

"Roronoa Zoro". Looking at the man with a stern gaze, hands on his swords, ready to fight.

"Tony Tony Chopper". Giving a small wave of hand and a chuckle laugh .

"Sanji " Smoking a cigarette

"Nico Robin" With her siren posture.

"Frankyyy" . With his signature pose

"Brook " Bowing his bony head, as a sample of his chivalry.

"And my name is Wuffy " Scream the toddler.

"Mmm, so you are the Strawhats. Though it must be obvious with the flag and the hat your Captain is carrying" He concluded.

"Ahhhh. Why I dind't see that". Wuffy exclaimed in shocknes.

Turning around to see the forest behind, completely ignoring his nakama surprise. "Well then follow me. I'll take you all to see the Captain". He paused, turned around. "Oh, by the way. Welcome to Elbaf, Island of Warriors ". He replied cheerfully, showing them a huge smile. He then gently bowed his head.

For a moment those words, put a weight on their shoulders. Nailing them. They knew how much Usopp wanted to go to Elbaf. And now they were there. But he was not with them. Shaking their heads and looking from one to another, they decided go along. Seeing that _their_ Captain was long ago gone.

* * *

"And who is this Captain?. Zoro ask, curiosity could not be found in his tone of voice. Neither was he even the slightest.

"Oh, it's someone you know very well. Though I seriously doubt he wants to see you". Manji replied.

"Huh?, And what that's supposed to mean?".

"You'll see".

They walked for about 15 minutes, until they come around to a little cave. And behind it, there was a waterfall. And a little house a few feet away.

"Well, here we are". Manji announce.

"Sanjiiii, meatttt". Luffy protested while being carry by the swordsman.

"Shut up Luffy, we just arrived".

"Ah, sorry again. Having to go to these extensions. We usually do not have to put handcuffs with sea stone in them to our guests who have the power of an Akuma no mi. Gome, again". Manji apologized.

"Don't worry, we understand". Replied the Strawhats, with exception of Robin.

"It's okay; just make sure to give me a lot of meat, a lot of meattt". Luffy claimed, feeling how his strength was draining.

"Hai, I promise." Turns around. And glares at Luffy. "Let me take off these handcuffs." Giving each of them a quick look. "Well now, just wait here, understood?". Turning around and taking a few steps forward, knocking at the door.

The Strawhats nodded their heads. Luffy still being retained by Zoro .

"Captain permission to enter".

"..."

"Ehh, Captain? "

"I told you not to call me Captain." Sighed the man. His voice was deep, opening the door. "Call me by my name, Usopp "

"Gome Gome, Usopp Sama , I think these people are eager to meet you". Smiling slightly, he then took a step to his right. And show the man the people behind him with a waving hand.

"U -U- Usopp!". The Strawhats said in unison.

* * *

I'm not going to lie. I don't totally like this chapter. I feel like I could have made it, in some other way.

Anyway, you guys did what I did here, right?. I'm talking about Wuffy and Manji.

_"And my name is Wuffy " Scream the toddler._

Do you guys remember when Tamanegi, ninji and Piiman insult Kuro when he was saying bad thing about Usopp? And then Luffy united with them insulting Kuro. Thats what i was trying to do here.

_"Ahhhh. Why I dind't see that". Wuffy exclaimed in shocknes._

Whenever Luffy is simple minded and being a baka.

_"Ah, sorry again. Having to go to these extensions. We usually do not have to put handcuffs with sea stone in them to our guests who have the power of an Akuma no mi. Gome, again". Manji apologized._

I thought this was the only way Luffy wouldn't run off. You guys know how quikly gets into trouble. So because I didn't want him to first meet Usopp. I want them all to meet him at the same time. I know the same thing should go with Zoro. He always get lost too quickly too. But he was in the front, behind Manji. So he shouldn't have any trouble losing himself. Because if he did, his nakama would have told him and he was following Manji._  
_

And that will be it for now. Hope you guys like it any-way. I did try to make it some-how funny, hope you guys find it that way.


	6. Arm

The man who stood before them. Was a muscular man with broad strong and narrow shoulders. He seemed to be around his 20s. His eyes were filled with pain, as if he had a past of suffering and tragedy. His curly brown hair was fluffy and tied with what appears to be a rope. And yet you could tell he was a very handsome man. The clothing exposing his bare chest. Wearing brown trousers and a belt that seemed to have many things in it. Lenses that stretched over his neck. A huge gash on the right side of his stomach. On his back was his Kabuto. On his left arm wore a band of striped blue and white, as before. But of all, what had the most impact to them, was his right arm. Which apparently it had been ripped out and been replaced with a metal arm. Although he had changed so much in these past years, his _nakama_ were able to recognize him. Well they may have been able to do so, because his long nose helped, which seems to have grown some centimeters and because he himself said his name.

All were unable to take his eyes off the metal arm. Being stunned speechless. Nami jerked back in shock, put her hands over her mouth, unable to take her eyes off of him, some tears wanting to appear in her face. Zoro instinctively tried to tear his gaze away but couldn't, locking his eyes on him with wide and froze eyes. Hands on his katanas, grabbing them strongly. Sanji grit his teeth. He needed a cigarette. Feeling his whole body go strangely numb and shaking. Franky felt a chill traveled down his robotic spine and an eerie feeling being amounted in his chest. Chopper was froze, trembling behind Zoro's leg. Even Robin had trouble tearing her stare off him, unblinking. Looking at him with completely disbelief. Brooks' eyes sockets seemed to be lock on him too. He did not remember being told that he had a robotic arm. Even though he had never got to know him in person. He always felt that he did know him. Always hearing stories of him whenever Zoro was drunk; the rest, always talking of him, when in a party, when sleeping, or when anybody get to know them. They always said that they had a nakama, but wasn't with them. Because they have left him behind. They could lie saying that he decided to leave to have his own adventure. But they didn't feel like lying, and though _he_ did leave at first. But thye did leave him, before giving him the chance to talk. Besides their captain was Luffy. He could never tell a lie, even if his life depend on it.

And though everyone seemed to have different shockness, they all had the same thoughts. _What happened to Usopp all these years?, How did he got here?, Does he still resents__ them for what happened?, How and when had he lost his arm.. his sniper arm?. _But all this questions were interrupted by their Captain.

Luffy had bounced over to him for an embrace. And that was enough to make them shove questions for later.

"Uso-Usoppp!" Stuttering and streaming happy tears. "You have no idea how much I missed you. Usoppppp!". Luffy scream in delight.

"Ah, Luffy!". Grabbing the rubber boy, pulling him out of his body. Landing him neatly on the ground. "What are you doing here?" Quirking an eyebrow at him in question. "No, wait. Don't answer. I think I know why."

"Gome..gome.. is just..that". Luffy said trying to wipe his tears off of his face. Something that seemed impossible right now, because more and more tears were appearing within a second.

Raising his robotic arm. "Hold that thought". He said to Luffy. Directing his gaze to the nakama who stood beside him. "Manji, I believe you are the responsible they're here, right?".

"Oh, Gome Cap-Usopp Sama. I didn't want you to be disturbed nor did I though they would bother you that much. Gome, for my insolence". Manji bowed down to apologize him sincerely.

"No, it's fine. No need to apologize. I only wish that you had mentioned me in advance. And if you please, stop with the "Sama", you know how much that bothers me".

"Hai. Gome Gome Usopp..Kun?..".

Usopp just slightly nodded.

"Usopp San, Usopp San!". Wuffy yell interrupting them.

"Ah! Wuffy tell me what happened?". Usopp asked.

"That woman did not pass the test". Wuffy declared. Pointing a finger at Nami.

"Ahhh". Looking at her slightly. "Do not worry, trust me all of them are true warriors, besides I do not think they would cause any problems.. No wait .. maybe I'm wrong on the last one." Leaning down to be in the same height as the child. "You've done a good job Wuffy" A wide smile painted his face instead of the serious one seconds ago.

"You've changed..". Whisper Sanji.

Lifting his gaze to Sanji. Standing. "You think so?". Shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Luffy standing a few feet away from him. Glaring darkly he starts examined him intently.

"Your arm.. what happened to your arm Usopp?". A trace of anger laced through the words, staring at his arm, murderously so. "Who did it?". He demanded. Fists clenching at his sides as he stare at him.

"Oh, you mean this". Lifting his left arm slightly. "It was a sacrifice I had to do, to save a nakama". He said simply. Shrugging slightly his shoulders, as if losing an arm was something simple and unimportant. "This is the Grand Line. The New World. One does not survive without making small sacrifices".

"BUT YOU ARE A SNIPER!". Shouting at him angrily. "IS YOUR SNIPER ARM".

"Luffy, that's what I was in your ship. Things have changed." Crossing his arms. "It's true that an arm is important for a sniper, but I honestly like this arm more". Waving his robotic arm. "Besides as I said before, it was to protect a nakama, so I do not regret the decision that I made." He said it with a stern and thick voice. That left no room for argument. Except that with the one he was talking with, it did not work with him.

"B-but if I had been there..then maybe-". Luffy stutter.

"Luffy, we separated long ago, it's nothing for you to feel guilty for."

"Gomee gomeee". Squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "If only .. I did what you told me to..you were right leaving Merry-".

"No, Luffy". Usopp interrupts. "You were right, the months I learned carpentry. I realized how wrong I was. You did made the decision. And I was too stupid to see it. Though I do not regret it. Because thanks to that, I got to meet my family." Rising his arms behind his head. Normal humans and giants started to coming out, crowding them. "Now, I believe Manji promised you meat, right?". Manji nodded. Glancing at two Giants beside him. "I'm sure you remember Oimo and Kashi, they'll show you where you all are spending the night." Quirking an asking eyebrow at them. "If it's not so much trouble to ask.". Both giants nodded in delight. "Arigato". Bowing his head to them. "Well then, see you". He said turning his back at them, waving his flesh arm.

"Oi. Wait. We're not done yet" Luffy demanded.

"Gome, Luffy. But I have things to do. Maybe later.". Slowly begun to get far away from them.

"Oiiiii- " Luffy was about to burst out of there and stop him from his tracks. But Manji stop him from doing so.

"Gome, Luffy San. But I believe that you heard what Usopp San said? Right?". Raising his arm at him. Stopping him.

"AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST LET HIM GO!, I HAVE MANY THINGS I WANT TO SAY TO HIM, SO DON'T YOU DARE STOP ME OR I'LL KICK YOU ASS". Luffy grit out. Glaring at him warily.

"OI LUFFY". Zoro yell. "Let him go, as he said. We'll talk later".

Luffy quickly snaps out. And glares intently at his nakama.

Stutter. "Bu-but".

"Give him time. There's no hurry to leave this island. Right, Luffy?". Smirking maliciously slightly. Luffy nodding, with a determined look.

"Hmmm, maybe Usopp San was wrong about the nut brain that Zoro San have". Manji stated, rubbing his chin.

Wuffy nodded in agreement at his nakama statement.

"Huh?. What you said? ". Unsheathing his katanas.

"Calm down, Zoro San. I said nothing" Holding up his hands. "And I wisely recommend you to hurry that your nakamas are already ahead."

"Huh?" Glaring at where his nakamas were heading. Him too heading there.

"Wait Zoro San, you may need me to assist you in reaching our destination."

"Huh?". Glaring at him with devil eyes.

Manji thought what to reply, and then something came to mind. "As you may have noticed, this place is huge and easy to get lost. Besides I am a cook, so we should hurry."

" ... Alright, but just so you know. I do this only because I do not know this place. Nothing more".

"Hai Hai. Understood. Let's pursue then".

* * *

Does Usopp surprised you guys?. Yohohohoho well it did to me (too much One Piece)

_"..and a belt that seemed to have many things in it.."_

You guys remember Heracle'un belt?. Well it's like that one. To be honest i wanted Usopp to use a belt like that one.

_"On his left arm wore a band of striped blue and white, as before."_

I wanted him to be with his band, because i think it's something his dad gave to him. I concluded this, when that was the only thing he kept even after the two years.

_"Always hearing stories of him whenever Zoro was drunk"_

I thought this was something cute of him to do. Just like Yasopp. I think Zoro seems and feels like a father to him just like he feels with Chopper. Which is why I believe Zoro did what he did in water7. Because he believe (trust in him) that he _will_ apologize. Besides it was something he wanted to help him to become "A brave warrior of the _sea". _

_"Rising his arms behind his head. Normal humans and giants started to coming out, crowding them.."._

Do you guys watch Fairy Tail? Well on the manga when Rogue goes mad, he does something familiar with the dragons. That's where I got the idea from.

_"Hmmm, maybe Usopp San was wrong about the nut brain that Zoro San have.."._

Okay I admit. I wanted something funny to happen in this chapter. Too much feelings ~(._.)~ That's me waving my arms. (Fullmetal Alchemist style)


	7. Fury

"Do you guys think we did good letting him go?". Chopper asks with worry in his voice. His face filled with tears and snot .

"I don't know Chopper". Nami replies, staring at the ground. "I think I need time to process all this, that was too much…his arm...". Covering her mouth with her hands, suddenly feeling short of breath, the image of him was impregnated in her mind.

"Mmm". Chopper nods. "Usopp..I wish I could check his arm". Pauses, takes a deep breath and exhales. "See if his condition is indeed not serious. The wound in his stomach ... is big too..". He asks concern.

"Mmm. Don't worry Chopper. I'm sure he'll let you check him later". Nami reassured him. Not taking the trouble to see his little friend, her eyes still in the ground. "Just give him time Chopper."

"She's right Chopper bro. I personally will take care of his arm. I'll add some improvements and it will be a SUPERRR arm". Franky shouts, wanting to cheer up his little nakama. But his voice was too broken, and the tears did not help that much. He knew the living suffering of losing a part of his body and having it to replace it with metals. That was something he did NOT want any of his nakama to suffer. But it was too late now.

"Mm, Arigato Franky". Chopper nods, trying his best to pretend that he did not notice his voice cracking.

"Don't have false hopes". Zoro voice was deadly calm, with a hand on his katanas, trying with all his being, to not break them in rage. "You all saw him. He'd changed, and too much". He paused, wondering if was good choice to proceed. "He even didn't let Luffy touch him. And he was his _best friend. _Which means we don't even have chance". Feeling his teeth going numb. "Besides he seems happy. Like he said, he now have a family. We can't compete with _that_".

"That means he will not want come back to us? ". Chopper mumbles in an act of naive and innocence..

"As things are .. I doubt it".

"...You may be right... "

"Mm". Mumbles Manji, not looking at anyone in particular, his gaze focused intently forward. Dodging trees, leaves, branches and other things that cross their way. Gently greeting his nakama who came into view. "It seems you all don't know your nakama, well ex-nakama after all".

"Huh. What do you mean?". Zoro questions, not having reacted relatively at his words. Though his nakama did react totally opposite. Their bodies were shaking at the mention of those words.

"Tell me, have you all ever decided to go look for him?. Return to where you all left him?. Or even try to give him some sort of message. Like Luffy did for you all?. Even Now. The only one who I think truly did regret was your Captain. None of you even tried to stop him. Or is it that, you all were that speechless because of his arm, in a total state of shock. If I had been in place of any of you; at least I would have tried in every possible way to stop him, when I had the chance to talk to him". Manji's gaze and posture had not changed slightly, though his hands had turned into fists.

"Tsk, don't talk like you know everything." His anger fully controlling his body. Taking Manji into his arms. Forcing him to turn around and stare into his eyes. "You don't know us, and we don't know you. And sincerely I don't give a shit about you. So don't you dare talk like you know the pain that his departure caused us". Taking deep breath and pulling him up. "Don't talk like you know every time we regret that day. Being yourself who stopped us from stopping him. So shut the fuck up".

"..You're right, I know nothing of you". His calm gaze was changed from a completely serious face. He could have dodged him. But decided against it, knowing that he was going to try to keep trying anyway. "But answer me this. Have you ever stop to think about _his_ suffering and not yours. Because believe me, the one who has suffered the most. Is him. That I can assure you. And when I stopped you that was a kind of test. Which unfortunately you all disapproved". At those words, Zoro decided to release him. His arms falling like feathers at his sides .

They did not want it to accept it, but the green-haired boy was right. How is it that after so many years. They had never thought about what Usopp had felt. They never really thought what he must have felt when he saw the ship flying away. They had been so worried about their own pain, that something so obvious, something so IMPORTANT never cross their minds. If they could return to that day. They would definitely have turned the sails. But the might's what-they-could-have- done-or thought, all that was useless now, because what was done, was done; and nothing could change that, as much as they wish for.

No one dare to talk. They just continue walking where Manji indicated.

* * *

"Sorry for the delay, but here's your lunch". Manji was holding a tray with eight plates in it. "Your lunches sweet ladies and gentlem-". He paused. His body had gone pale for a moment but then regain consciousness and a slight smile cross his face. "Hm. It seems your captain has decided to take a detour". Saying no more. Putting their dishes in front of them.

"Ehhh LUFFYYY!?". Exclaim the Strawhats with the exception of Robin.

Sighing. "Well that's nothing new, but it would be better search for him before he causes something". Nami stated. Rising from her seat, willing to seek the baka of his Captain.

"Maybe you should leave them alone. Do not worry. They have things to talk about". His smile could now no longer be hidden any longer. His head slightly downwards. "I really do not know if they'll come into terms. But now the most important thing is to eat. Trust in your Captian. That's all I can say". Turning slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go attend some matters." Heading to the door, but before getting there; he bowed to them. And he then turn around and closing the door.

"Tsk, it was time for him to leave." Critically looking at his food that had been set before him. "I really do not like this guy .. Nambi Bambi..".

"Finally something we agree on Marimo".

"What you said ero -cook? ". Zoro smirk, teasing him.

"Forget it shitty swordsman".

Zoro and Sanji were about to have another of their countless fights. If it were not for the words of Nami.

"Is Manji, Zoro. But his food really is delicious". Nami stated. Taking a another spoonful of the food.

And with that, all tasted the food. Which truly was delicious. Although not as much as the food of Sanji.

* * *

"Usopp you better open this door, because I assure you I'll break it into tiny little pieces if you don't open it now. And trust me that I am about to do it". Luffy grit out.

Luffy was able to locate Usopp thanks to his Haki.

Sighing. "You never change, Luffy?". Opening the door. "Well, we can talk, but not here. Follow me". Pointing a direction with his robotic arm.

"NO. I want to talk here and now". Luffy demands.

"Luffy..You're no longer my Captain; therefore there is no reason why I should follow your orders. Enough of-"

"I DON'T CARE. I WANT AN ANSWER NOW!". Luffy yells out.

"I guess I have no choice but to act by force, then".

"USOP- "

"Aughhh". Luffy groans. Usopp had managed to grab his vest and taking him into the forest, meters of where they had been moments ago.

"You-you have haki?". Luffy exclaimed surprised at this sudden discovery.

"Mhm, Shanks taught me". Usopp nods." Although I do not have Conqueror's Haki". He stated. Releasing Luffy. Both landing neatly in the ground.

"SHANKSS! YOU MET SHANKS!". Luffy yell surprised at that fact. His eyes becoming stars.

"Yes, he's a good guy and very funny too". A smile escaping his face. "Although his punches really does hurt". Rubbing his head slightly. "He told me if I ever get to see you again, to leave you the message that he was waiting".

"Shishishishi- wait. Don't try to make me change the conversation". Wrinkling his forehead. Shooting him a look. "Tell me who broke your arm?". Luffy asked grimly. Straightening his straw hat in determination.

"I wasn't trying to. And that again?. I told you, that's not important". Rolling his eyes.

"WELL I CARE AND A LOT! NOW TELL ME WHO WAS IT TO BREAK HIS ASS AND ALL HIS BONES". He exclaimed angrily, his hands turning into fists, his eyes and body burning with fury.

"Luffyyyy ...". Usopp unconsciously murmur. Shacking then his head.

"Gome Luffy. But I don't think that's possible".

"Usopp, tell me who is it". Luffy demands.

"No, Luffy. You cannot-". Usopp tried.

"USOPPPP". His ask angrily again.

"LUFFYYyyyy". Usopp tried again.

"USOPPP TELL ME, WHO WAS IT!. NOW!". Demanding more sternly.

"No Luffy. I told you that this was beca-". Tried reasoning with him.

"USOPPPPPPPPPP". Yelling at top of his lungs.

"Ughhh". Usopp groans. "OKAY IT WAS SAMIZUKI!". Giving up on his stubborn Ex-Captain.

* * *

_"Don't have false hopes". Zoro voice was deadly calm.."_

So yeah. Because Usopp was no longer with them. Zoro without realizing it, he became the_ brains _of the crew besides Nami and Robin. Though he already was. But since no one else will point out the obvious, the common sense. He did in a way, not always though. I like to think of it in this rest too started doing stuff that Usopp would usually do. But since he was gone. They all took care of it. Un-instinctively.

_"But answer me this. Have you ever stop to think about his suffering and not yours..."._

When I first wrote this. I so was not thinking in that way. But it does make some kind of sense. People usually when something happens to them, they only think of their own pain not in the other. So i guess i though the same for the Mugiwaras. Oh, and the only one who did thought of that. Was Luffy, but he already went looking for Usopp.

_"Mhm, Shanks taught me.."._

Okay. So think about this guys. While they were fighting and after they got separated. That at least have to be 2 years and a half. So when Usopp enter the New World. He met Shanks. The _reason _why they haven't met him till now is because they went to Punk Hazard. When they were suppose go to the sea where Shanks governs. But Usopp didn't do that. So he did get to met Shanks. He did met his father too, but because Luffy is too baka to think of that possibility. I didn't point that out.

_"You-you have haki?"_

Usopp or Yasopp told Shanks to let him learn Haki. Though he did get to learn Haki before he met him. But he perfected after his classes with Shanks. Remember Usopp suffer a lot. Therefore the only thing he could think of since then. Was being stronger. That was the only thing in his mind. Well besides having true nakamas with him. In that way, he would become stronger because of wanting to protect. Which he did. So yeah he become brave.

_"Tell me who broke your arm?..."._

I wasn't to bring about his arm again. But knowing the stubborn Luffy is. He will keep on insisting Usopp who done it.

Okay so why Manji? Why only him keep appearing? Well I'm sure you all remember that when Usopp leave the crew. Sanji couldn't hide his sadness about it. Even when came back. So because Manji is the not-total-opposite of Sanji. He cares a lot about his captain. And he shows it all the time. And isn't afraid to show it. Like Sanji sometimes hides his true emotions.

I forgot to mention this. But you all remember when Usopp talk with Oimo and Kashi in Water7?. They invited _Sogeking_ to go to Elbaf with them. But because Usopp decided to go back being a Mugiwara. He didn't went with them. But if he haven't done that, then he would have gone to Elbaf. And another thing i though about this little conversation, is that they didn't hesitate when asking him that. Meaning that little humans could go too in Elbaf. The contrary of Amazon Lily where no man were allowed.

I know I said this a million times. But English is not my 1st language. Therefore i do have errors when writing this story. So truly sorry about this.

And arigato for reading.


	8. Regret

"I know I promised that I'll take time to talk with you all of you, but can we do it after the campfire?". Usopp ask quirking an eyebrow at them. "Here we celebrate every Friday, we duel, bet, drink and more". Chuckling, his nakama joining him. "If you want to, you can join us". His smile was vanished.

"SUGEEEEE. MEAT, MEATTT!". Luffy said in delight, drool escaping his mouth.

"As long as you have Sake, fine by me . And those duels..". Zoro smirks.

"I will help in the food, I didn't like the food of the other Marimo". Sanji said, exhaling a cloud of smoke of his cigarette.

"I agree. But we just ate". Nami stated.

"SUPERRRR!. Let me help with whatever you need". Franky yell out. Posing with his signature pose.

"Yohohoho. I'd love to. I 'm dying to see a campfire with Usopp-Kun with us. AH! But I'm already dead. Yohohohoh~". Brook laugh happily at his own joke.

"Mhm. I also want to have a campfire with Usoppp". Chopper cry in joy, his eyes brighten up.

Robin just nodded.

"Well, I guess it's decided then." Usopp said plainly, he had turn his ears off after Luffy screamed _Sugeee, _so he didn't heard what any of them just said_._ Turning around. "Oh, I almost forgot". Taking a few steps forward and turning again, leaving enough space in sight. "Let me introduce you the rest of the crew". Pointing to where a small group had crowded.

"He is Wuffy,". Pointing a finger with his robotic arm to where a little boy stood. "Although his appearance says otherwise, he is actually 17". Usopp pointed out. The boy was very small. His hair was bright white. He had a blue jacket and red pants. "He ate the _tsuyo tsuyo no mi_ (strength). His able to load mountains with just a single finger. He also has an unmatched intelligence. His strategies had helped us a lot. Oh, and he hates meat. So he's a vegetarian. He gets scare very easily, which is very ironic since he can actually kick ass. He's also a very cheerful fellow ". Wuffy gives them a wide smile that fills his whole little face.

"EHHHH!. HE DOESN'T LIKE MEAT!. HE'S A MONSTER". Luffy exclaimed exalted, about to faint.

"You're not to one talk". Zoro, Sanji and Nami shouted at him in unison.

"Well, the next one is my great friend Pranky. Like me, he likes to create countless projects". He pointed to the man next to him. His arms seemed to weigh much to his body and did not seem to load any-thing-at-all. "Do not be guided by his appearance, he is not as weak as he seems to be. He's simply not a man with a lot of spirit. He occasionally makes exploit his projects. But his ideas and schemes are certainly to one of a genius". Usopp declared with a wide smile. His nakama just gave a cold stare.

"That seems SUPERRRR. I would like to share some ideas, if that's possible". Franky exclaimed excited. Pranky totally opposite, simply shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I'll take that, as a yes". Franky then murmur, averting his eyes from Pranky.

"The next one is Roro, a samurai. If Wuffy can move mountains, Roro can cut them in just a simple movement of hands despite how far it is". Despite the description Usopp gave, the arms of the man seemed to not be as strong as they should be. Although quickly they changed their minds when in less than a second a mountain in the distance was cut in half. "He likes to brag about it. He may seem like murderer with the face he was born with, but in reality he is a very kind guy".

"Captain you hurt my feelings. I thought I had a very charismatic face". Roro seem about to cry.

"Gome gome. The words just spit out, I wasn't thinking straight. You truly are the kindest man I've ever seen". Usopp apologized.

"You mean it. Captain?". The tears of Roro stop midair.

"Mhm. I mean it. And please don't call me Captain".

"Arigato Usopp Sama". He shot his tears right back.

"...".

"Hm". Zoro grimace.

"Manji, well you already know him". He was a tall man, looked like he had not bathed in days, was smelly to the core, and his clothing was more to talk about. Only wearing a white shirt, which showed his thick muscles although it had dirt all over it; with diver pants. "He's a boxer. Though he can also fight with his legs. He just prefers to use his hands. He's a nice guy, a truly gentleman with everyone, well except with the enemies. He's a cook too. Although after one eats his meals it makes people go to the bathroom, to fully digest takes time so it takes time to take it all out. So I recommend you, to not to eat his food even if it looks delicious. His forbidden to step on the kitchen".

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO EARLIER, WE JUST ATE HIS FOOD!". Multiple Strawhats shouted in unison with the exception of Robin, though she had a blank stare.

"Manji, I told you to not even put a foot in the kitchen unless someone is with you". Usopp growled.

"Gome, Usopp Sama .. . I couldn't contain myself when I saw these gentlemen and ladies..".Manji hung his head down.

Sighed. "Just don't do it ever again. By the way, take a bath. You need it".

Manji taking a look at himself. "AH Gome, Gome I'll be back". He then rushes to the forest.

"Hm. So that's the reason why no one was with us, when he enter the kitchen". Nami stated. Her hands on her chin. "I knew it looked weird". Slapping her face with her own hand.

"Gome. I should have warned you guys about the food earlier. But do not worry. I'm sure Clopper will be happy to help. Turning his eyes on his little nakama. Right Clopper?". Quirking his eyebrow at him.

"Hai". Clopper replied happily.

"What do you mean?". Zoro ask.

"Clopper even though his only a seven year old boy, is a great doctor. Thanks to his akuma no mi shinto shinto (enter). He was a small tanned boy. Not wearing nothing just wondering around with only wearing a blue short. "Everything he touches he can pass through it. So he can remove poisons, things that risk the body, amend bones, etc. "Although he does not know the remedies to cure a disease. And he's not afraid to show his true feelings . Though also not his fury".

"So his not really a doctor!". Luffy, Zoro and Sanji exclaimed in unison, waving a hand in the air.

"Well and this is Sami, she is .. well ... um-". Usopp tried to continue, not really caring the statement of the boys.

"Oi, what do you mean, that you don't know what to say about me. If I love you so much". Said an extremely beautiful woman. Who had the same measurements as Nami. Though her hair was green and was slightly muscular.

"Ah!. What a beautiful woman!". Sanji sing melting into his lovesick rain of hearts.

"Sanji... I forbid you to lay your hands on her. And do not even dare to praise her 'cause if you do. I'll kill you". Usopp said with pure coldness and sincerity in his eyes.

His eyes were like that of Zoro. Yes, that's right. He looked like a demon. Never would have thought that a face of so much hatred would appear in the face of Usopp or be frightened...at him. He swallows. He had no choice but to stop his praises. The other Strawhats had the same shockness, thinking the same. No one dared to say a word about it.

"Ahhh, Usopp. I knew you love me". Launching herself to the arms of Usopp.

Sighing. "Sami, you know very well that I love you as a sister. Nothing more. And can you step aside you're not letting me breathe". Usopp said almost choking.

"I know dummy, but that doesn't stop me from wanting you". Releasing Usopp, gazing upward. "Ahh, so there you are Manji. Come here that I want to give you a huge hug ". Launching herself to where Manji was.

"Sa-Sami, how could I?. Your kisses and hugs are not for a guy like me. I do not deserve such a beatiful woman like you.. ". Manji said. Trying to get away from her.

"Oh you silly, the more you deny, the more I love you ".

"Ah, I forgot to mention that Manji is a pervert, but his really good hiding it". Usopp stated, raising a finger.

Laughing. "Usopp Sama, you caught me. How could you see through my lie?". Manji ask.

"It's too obvious, you have to be blind not to notice". Usopp said plainly.

"It's probably because he used to be quite a liar ..". Nami observed.

The Strawhats nodded in agreement.

"Nobin, is a girl who loves to smile and dance." She was a tall girl, white hair. Her skin was pale. Wearing clothes that covered all her body. Though her curves could still be seen. "She hates to read, but do not let that confuse you. She's very smart but unfortunately her ideas and strategies are always too late for the situation. She also has an akuma no mi, fukusei fukusei (duplication) she can duplicate everything she wants".

"SUGEEEE!. That means she can make a double of me right?". Luffy ask. Nobin nodded. "Then make a double of me, make a double of me!". Luffy pleaded.

"DON'T". All Strawhats shouted with worry in their voice. Yes, even Robin screamed.

"Eh?. Nande?". Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Is enough with one of you". Nami whispered.

Luffy pouted, having been refused to have a _clone_.

"Well that's it for now. To be hones it will take me months, to present them all. Besides, I'm sure they'll present themselves to you later". Usopp stated.

"How many are all of you?". Nami ask, quirking an eyebrow.

"Uhm many, about .. 70,000..maybe more…". Usopp said, rubbing his chin.

"800,000?". Nami ask bewildered.

Usopp nods. "Yeah, I think we're about 80,000". He confirms.

With those words, the Strawhats could not hide the shock in them. Everyone remembered hearing Usopp proclaiming that he had that same amount of followers... and now, he truly had achieved. Well Brook, had listened to his nakama talk about it. So he too was astonished.

Usopp took a few steps forward.

"Well, I need help to make the fire. Who wants to help?". Usopp shout out.

"ME!". Everyobidy around him scream. Even the Strawhats. Exception of Robin.

Smiling. "THEN LET'S START". Usopp proclaim.

"Wufy, Clopper help me light the fire. Pranky can you do some tents?. Roro, bring the Sake. Manji, you already know what not to do. Sami... do something. Nobin make the signal" . Directing his gaze where each of his nakama stand. Giving them orders one after another.

"Hai Captain". The named ones shouted happily.

"Don't call me Captain". Usopp complain.

"THEN FOR WHAT FOR DO YOU ORDER AROUND?!". They shouted him back

"Because someone has to...". Usopp mumble.

"Oii, Usopp. You forgot us". Luffy protested.

"Uhm. Not really". Not taking the time to return the gaze to Luffy. "You all are as guests, so do not worry, we will make the fire and everything else".

The Strawhats were disappointing, they too wanted to help but they also could not stop thinking how much Usopp had managed to change. And the good Captain he was. Although he denied it. Everyone seemed to immediately followed his orders, they had not even hesitate a second to comply with his orders. They would not accept it at loud. But it seemed that he was better than he ever was with them.

"Well now I will do some final arrangements and…". Usopp stated. Already working with whatever came to his mind. "…PERFECT. Just how I like it. He smiled proudly.

"BUT YOU CHANGED THE WHOLE DECORATION!". The Elbaf Warriors growled.

"Hehe..I guess I overdid it. Gome Gome". Usopp apologized. His cheeks turning slightly red.

And it was true. Pranky who had been slow for the making of the tents, because some of them tend to explode. Usopp in less than five minutes had managed to make a giant table with some simple decorations in it. And a big house resistant to rain and storms. And in the middle of the house, in the ceiling, he had managed to make a hole so they could see the stars from it. The hole was cover with glass totally invisible. Though there was also the possibility to remove the named glass. He had also managed to make a huge tournament, which could withstand the weight of 5 giants and 20 little people. With a giant spotlights to shine it, relatively remote to avoid hurting the participants eyes. So everyone could see the fight better. A giant stove and beneath it was a low but not so big fire. With giant pots on it. Leaving the Strawhats impressed with its speed. Although Franky could have taken only seconds. But the creativity on of them, was from another level.

With the campfire and the food in front. The giants and the little humans talk to each other. Until the conversation took another turn. _Stories_.

"Usopp, Captain Usopp, tell us your stories!". Clopper pleaded.

Luffy, when he heard the word "stories", those words managing to make his heart speed up with excitement. He has not heard stories of Usopp for a long time! Deciding to shout his joy, but someone had beaten him on it. Leaving him heartbroken.

"Yayyy stories". Wuffy yell excited, smiling widely.

Usopp laugh at the excitement of one of his smallest nakama "Alright alright. No need to get so jumpy. Hm, let me think". His robotic hand rubbing his chin. "Which one to tell..?". He questions himself. "Ah, I know". Smiling widely. . "I'll tell you about the time when I met 20 sea kings and 2 Navy ships". Waving his arms. "I was completely cornered, my hands were empty" Showing his empty hands. "I did not had my kabuto, nor any of my boshi. So that left me only one option. Fight with my bare hands". His robotic arm turning into a fist. "After a big fight, the marines cried for mercy, to spare their lives. So I decided to let them go, because they were hurt, it was not of warriors to keep fighting when nothing was really the matter. But before doing so. I warn them that if they ever dare to cross in my way. I wouldn't be so soft the second time". Wrinkling his forehead. " So, after the warning they leave. The Sea Kings, of course I ate them". Rubbing his stomach. "But I shared them with the people that were in the island. It lasted for months. They were really delicious". Drool escaping his mouth at memory. "I'm hungry ... " . He stated. Making everyone around him cry in laughter. He ended up laughing too with them.

"Wowww Usopp Sama, that was amazing". Clopper exclaimed. Stars coming out of his eyes.

"You really think so ?" Tilting his head slightly at his nakama. Leaning to be in the same height of him.

"Heh, I guess you're still lying." Zoro smirk.

Usopp who was still crouched, his face turning slightly upward to stare at his old nakama. "Ah?. No. It really did happened". Usopp confirm shrugging his shoulders. .

The eyes of the Strawhats had grown some centimeters. The look on his face and the way he said it. His cold eyes and with a hoarse voice but sincere. Like under those eyes hide an immense pain, the solace, everything that he had to go through he expressed with that only gesture. _What the hell had happened to Usopp to make him change so much?_ . That was what the Strawhats were thinking, but not long after the answer came to them. _They had left him_... Without another word said. Their eyes turning to different places, but none of them pointed to the direction to where Usopp was.

"It's true. Captain Usopp would never lie!". Clopper shot out. Anger in his little features.

"Oi. Calm down . They have no reason to believe the opposite, the story itself is hard to believe". Usopp assured him.

"But we have seen you fight with more amount than that!". Clopper protested.

"Mhm. He's right". Wuffy nods in agreement. "All of us have " .

"Exactly". With a thumb pointed to the sky. " You have seen me, but not them".

"But didn't you used to be their nakama?". Pointing to the Strawhats.

"That's right. I used to be. Long ago we parted ways". His thick voice had not changed the slightest when pronouncing those words.

The Strawhats could not help feeling as if a bullet had been fired at them piercing straight to their hearts. They knew that was what it happened. They knew. But to hear it straight from his own mouth was _something else_.

"Oh, it's true .. gome .. ". Wuffy appologized

"Gome Gome .. ". Clopper too murmur.

Wuffy and Clopper, both felt bad. By not remember that detail. And more knowing that the _cause_ of it were present. His eyes were scanning to the ground, which had nothing in particular. They just felt ashamed.

Usopp realizing how much his words have affected them, so much that they felt ashamed of it. Thinking something more wiser to say, more suitable. "No, don't worry about it. It does not matter …_anymore_" . He pitched lower the last word; so no one around him could have heard it. Rubbing their heads, giving them the gentlest smile he could muster. "Now tell me. Who wants to sing a song?. Stretching his arms over his head.

"Me me… ~". The Elbaf Warriors started to claim.

"Well, then let's sing all together!". Usopp announced, smiling broadly.

"Hai!". They responded quiclky. Smiling ear to ear and with beaming eyes.

Everyone stood in a circle around the campfire and Usopp; well at least they would had, if it wasn't because they were too many. So they sat with crossed legs lying in a circle after another. Giants playing drums, little humans playing with ropes that were attached to a wood, resembling a guitar. And those who could not play instruments accompanied the song by clapping and singing.

_Hor hor hor hor hor hor hor_

_._

_When the flag is calling us_

_And the wind is following us_

_We will chase our dreams_

_With no compass guiding us_

_With pride we will raise our flag to the mast._

_Dominating the waves in our walk._

_Nothing will stop us ._

_Being freer than the waves of the sea._

_._

_Hor hor hor hor hor hor hor_

_._

_The bonds that we made ,_

_Made us stronger than before ._

_Memories that we share_

_Will always remain livid on our hearts ._

_._

_We will laugh_

_We will cheer_

_Even if the whole world stands apart,_

_and try to hunt us down._

_We will go , where we want to go_

_We will go , where the flag tell us to._

_._

_There may be gruesome times_

_But no matter where we go_

_We will remain united_

_You can hold on to me tight_

_I'll never let you go._

_Not alone, not on your own._

_._

_Hor hor hor hor hor hor hor ..._

_._

_We Elbaf Warriors_

_Will hunt you down_

_We will fight_

_Until you are down._

_._

_We are Warriors_

_We are Pirates_

_We are Nakamas_

_We are family!_

_._

_Hor hor hor hor hor hor hor ..._

_._

All humans and giants were singing and playing at the top of their lungs, smiling while doing so. And when they got into the last part. With an unspoken agreement, all together hold hands, leaving aside their instruments. All the inhabitants of the island were reunited in that giant spot.

Well, all except for eight people who had been removed from all circles that were formed. Not on purpose or because they wanted to. It just happened that way. But that doesn't mean any of them were happy about it. The situation that was folding before their eyes they didn't seem even the slightest pleased with. A giant black aura coming out of their bodies ... Yes, they were jealous. And fortunately no one seemed to notice their expressions of hatred, their narrowed eyes, arms and legs crossed, glaring furiously. While everyone else seemed happy to be celebrating, hugging each other.

At that moment all those thoughts that _maybe_ they had taken a _good_ decision leaving him. Since he had managed to have a great _family_. And because he had become much stronger and _independent _than he ever was before. Each and every one of them had vanished completely that thought of their minds. Regretting from the bottom of their hearts, and more than ever before, for leaving him on the island where they had taken different paths. They did not care anymore everything he has accomplished on his own. Even if he has gotten a lot braver. What they wanted was Usopp to return to them. Fearful or not anymore, and wanted him back NOW!

* * *

I know i may have exaggerated..a lot.. but I will explain the reason why the next chapter.

_"He is Wuffy..."_

I forgot to say this before but originally Wuffy was going to be Clopper. So I had to rearrange some ideas. The real Wuffy look actually strong.

I'm sure you all get what I did with the names of my OCC'S

There is something that you may have not notice. Wuffy can lie. Contrary of Luffy. Then Manji, he actually doesn't care of showering every day like Sanji does. But he cleans himself when his _Captain_ tells him to.

I don't know i like it the idea of the Mugiwaras being jealous. The idea just hit me.

Oh, the song of this chapter is kind of the same of the song of my other stories; _Don't give up_ and _We are Family. _Why do I keep on putting the same song again and again?. Because the original song was for Don't give. But it wasn't actually completed and it is in We are family. And some of the original lyrics was actually of the song of this chapter. But I like it more the lyrics of this chapter so i ended up using for all these stories. And I like myself writing poets. Though the original original song was of rock song that I was doing based on One Piece. I know its confusing. But that's how it is.


End file.
